


Un poco de azul

by SungBambu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: El único arte que los nephilims conocen es el de la guerra, la única belleza que existe para ellos es el del balance de una espada.Clary Fray fue una mundana la mitad de su vida, así que estas reglas no corren para ella que se levanta en medio de la noche para descargar sus pensamientos en el papel que tienen a un chico de ojos azules como protagonista.No es Clalec ni un au.Está basada en los personajes de Cassandra Clare, sin embargo, la historia es completamente mía.Ubicada luego de Academia de Cazadores de Sombras y ligeramente ligados a los acontecimientos de Señor de las Sombras.





	Un poco de azul

Un poco de azul

Esa noche podría comenzar a enumerar sus cosas favoritas y no se detendría hasta que las primeras lenguas de luz dorada atravesaran la noche para eliminar su oscuridad. En Alicante el clima no era como en Nueva York, donde la lluvia y el frío se apoderaban del invierno obligando a usar cuanta prenda abrigadora encontrara de camino, sin embargo, extrañaba el repiqueteo de las gotas contra los vidrios del invernadero y su aliento siendo visible en cada suspiro que alcanzaba a helar su pecho y doler la garganta desprotegida. Cerrando los ojos, empezaría su lista: el aroma de las flores que solo crecían en ese país franqueado por Alemania, Francia y Suiza, el carboncillo de sauce tintando de negro sus dedos donde se apoya graciosamente, el silencio que le rodea, solamente roto por algunos aullidos en la lejanía que podían ser tanto de los licántropos como de los lobos reales que seguramente andaban en el frondoso bosque de Brocelind que regala aire limpio a esa mágica ciudad, las acuarelas reflejando el cielo nocturno en los diferentes colores que había preparado antes de sentarse a dibujar; la textura del papel fabriano, cuyo gramaje podía adivinar de solo acariciarlo entre sus dedos ¿Cuántas cosas llevaba en su lista? Había olvidado comenzar a contar.

El viento se llevaba su cabello, soltándose a mechones del pincel largo que había ocupado para mantener su rostro despejado mientras se disponía a dibujar, rasgando el lienzo oscuro que era la noche con sus lenguas de fuego y contrastando con su pálida piel besada por el frío de octubre que provocaba pequeños temblores los cuales no parecían alcanzabar su mano, trazando con tanta soltura como firmeza hasta formar un rostro familiar. Jace había sido su primera idea para el retrato, pero la mano se había movido por voluntad propia, sabiendo exactamente lo que deseaba plasmar, lo que deseaba ser descubierto en su superficie porosa. A veces era de ese modo, como si algo muy dentro de ella escuchara lo que la hoja susurraba, lo que la tinta quería inmortalizar y simplemente se movía para lograrlo. De ese mismo modo había dibujado runa tras runa, rellenando hojas vacías en el libro gris con la cautela que se necesitaba para que la magia no destruyera el papel, yendo contra los nephilims más reservados que no creían que era la sangre de ángel en sus venas la que le permitían crear más de símbolos regalados tantos siglos atrás por Raziel.

No era una nueva runa lo que le había hecho abandonar la habitación en la casa de los Lightwood ni tampoco las pesadillas que poco a poco se tragaban los recuerdos de noches tranquilas. No eran los aullidos de los lobos o el graznido de las aves que susurraban muerte como una vieja costumbre ni tampoco el viento silbando entre las desvencijadas ventanas. Si había sido de un sueño del que había despertado, no lo recordaba, pero su mano alcanzó una pequeña libreta, las casi acabadas acuarelas y un estuche donde tenía materiales suficientes para hacer un bosquejo bonito -esos que años atrás pensaba iba a presentar en un salón de clases- y buscó el camino más rápido al tejado antes de alertar a nadie. Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido de aquellos días donde su mayor preocupación era entrar en una academia de arte y no el identificar a los demonios por su nauseabundo rastro.

Se había sentado en la orilla del tejado como un gato perezoso en un alfeizar, sin miedo de los metros que le separaban del suelo, segura con sus ocho vidas restantes. Las marcas de antiguas runas en su piel destacaban en plata cuando el ojo de su diestra se volvió solo una sombra más al comenzar a dibujar con rapidez, sabiendo sin saber que lugares dejar en blanco y cuales acariciar con grafito. La intensa mirada fue lo primero en aparecer en medio del caos de líneas, plasmando aquella seriedad que en el fondo no era más que un escudo contra el mundo. Ese podía ser uno de sus primeros recuerdos sobre él: la hostilidad en aquellos ojos cian, ese rechazo bajo las largas pestañas negras y la casi imperceptible mueca de desdén al final de sus labios; sus manos con icor, su figura despreocupada descansando en el sofá rojo de la biblioteca cuando ella aun no sabía quién era, lo que era ni él ni ella ni ninguno de los demás. Hacía tiempo esos rasgos se habían difuminado junto con las últimas pinceladas de la adolescencia y su propio bosquejo representaba a un Alexander maduro, de sonrisa fácil cuando de Magnus se trataba, uno al que podía ahora querer casi como a un hermano mayor. Del estuche cogió una pluma para volver los trazos un solo río negro, mirando hacia el paisaje nocturno en lo que se secaba antes darle un toque de vida con sus acuarelas, dejando su cabello completamente libre al necesitar el pincel para ello.

Recordaba la primera vez que se le pasó por la cabeza dibujar a Alexander, cómo pensó que Jace quedaría en segundo plano, con sus trazos y ángulos difuminados y opacados cuando este se llenaba de esa energía especial. Como, no mucho tiempo más tarde, le vió sonreír de modo que sus ojos se encendieron como un par de faroles, encontrando aquello tan cautivador que acabaría por enamorar perdidamente a un brujo de casi medio siglo de vida. Utilizó aquellos pensamientos para entretenerse en lo que bajaba la intensidad del melocotón hasta que alcanzara el merengue de la piel del cazador, deslizando el pincel lentamente para que las runas en tinta no acabaran por volverse solo un manchón ilegible. Se tardó un poco más en decidir si usar un azul marino para el cabello como en los cómics antiguos que Simon guardaba como un tesoro o acabar por imitar el azabache que también caracterizaba la larga melena de Isabelle, y se detuvo más tarde al buscar el color perfecto para los ojos de Alexander.  
Su mente había estado vagando incluso cuando su atención debía de estar captada por la pintura, solo deteniendo el hilo de su pensamiento cuando probó el poco de azul que le quedaba en una de las orillas de su cuaderno, haciendo un mohín con los labios al obtener un tono poco apropiado.  
De algún modo había olvidado que se había terminado parte de las acuarelas pocos días atrás, cuando decidió plasmar la Academia de Cazadores de Sombras con algunos de sus estudiantes caminando de aquí para allá y ahora no tenía como acabar el retrato del parabatai de su novio. No solía ocurrirle, aunque tampoco era común que se levantara de madrugada a dibujar y mucho menos para completar más de una plana con diferentes poses que había visto adoptar al mayor de los Lightwood -una de ellas de su mano sosteniendo su arco en alto, otra, de él sosteniendo entre sus brazos al pequeño brujo que había llegado a sus vidas solo una semana atrás- hasta llegar al único dibujo casi acabado que era su rostro, ocupando toda una página.

Con un bufido que podría recordar a Iglesia se colocó de pie mirando al horizonte ¿se habría quedado alguna vez Claude sin pintura justo antes de acabar uno de sus famosos paisajes de neufares? Entonces podría empatizar con ese sentimiento de frustración que le invadía en esos instantes. Los cazadores no eran aficionados a ningún arte que no fuese el de la guerra o el del manejo de un arma, ellos no veían la belleza en un cuadro como en el del balance de la espada y por lo tanto un local que vendiese materiales para pintar en Alicante era algo que a ninguno se le había ocurrido montar. Volvería a su selva de asfalto en solo unos días más y allí iría donde siempre a comprar sus materiales a gusto, pero el sentimiento que le embargaba esa noche, el que le había movido a pintar con las estrellas y la luna como su única fuente de luz ya no existiría. No podía simplemente recurrir a un sentimiento artificial, recrear todo aquello que estaba viviendo sentada a orillas del tejado y por lo tanto su arte no sería el mismo. Podía ser que solo estaba exagerando.

Sin dejar rastro de su escapada nocturna volvió a coger todos los materiales utilizados para volver a la cama, pero cuando seguía creyendo que se dirigía a descansar junto a su chico de dorados cabellos se encontró bajando hasta la cocina de la casa en busca de algo que le ayudase a que su obra se acabase antes de que el sentimiento se esfumara. Era como una opresión en el pecho y un ardor en la garganta. Las ganas de hacerse un ovillo y llorar por lo perdido sin haber extraviado nada que supiese y a la vez sonreír e incluso carcajearse, sentirse feliz por lo que tenía.  
Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, pero en sus sueños se susurraban palabras inquietantes de vez en cuando que lograban colocarla ansiosa y esta vez algo le pedía inmortalizar la expresión de Alexander como si fuese un recuerdo lejano en vez del obtenido la mañana del día anterior donde este jugaba animadamente con Max en los pasillos de la Academia.

El recuerdo de una novela leída en la secundaria le golpeó cuando encontró arándanos en la nevera para transformar en la acuarela azul que necesitaba, deteniendo sus intenciones por un momento. Ella sabía más que cualquier mundano que la magia existía y que con ella no se jugaba, que era prudente no ser tan intensa al momento de tener un arma tan poderosa como un pincel cuando en una carta se había escondido por años la copa Mortal, pero la idea le asaltó sin previo aviso. Si ella pudiese, igual que el pintor de aquel relato, conservar la juventud de Alec logrando que el cuadro fuese el que sufriera los estragos del tiempo envejeciendo en su lugar, la inmortalidad alcanzaría a su amigo, entonces su amor con Magnus jamás tendría que ser roto por los años. Estaría por siempre con Max, este no tendría que perder a su padre por el único terrible final que le esperaba a todos los de su especie.

Era eso lo que le había despertado y solo mientras aplastaba los pequeños frutos redondos le fue revelado. Sin saberlo todavía, esa sería la razón principal de muchas noches de desvelo años más tarde: la terrible certeza de la muerte como único final.

Procuró calmarse recordando las lecciones de su madre sobre el origen de los tintes y pigmentos utilizados en la pintura siglos atrás y como podían recrearse con cosas encontradas en el hogar. Piedras preciosas sirvieron a grandes artistas que deseaban capturar lo que era bello a sus ojos y las flores y frutas acompañaron sus pinceles a la hora de crear las que al día de hoy se conocían como sus obras maestras, así que si ellos lo habían conseguido experimentando sin conocimientos previos, ella lo podía hacer habiendo leído y escuchado con atención.

La hoja designada para probar las acuarelas se empapó de ese azul especial, y con una sonrisa satisfecha y sus temores empujados lejos, se acercó a la ventana en busca de mejor luz para pintar sus ojos.  
El mundo debía continuar su curso como correspondía, atentar contra los hilos que tejían el tiempo solo desataba un poder difícil de manejar. Suponía que por eso Dorian se encontró con el el final con el que se encontró, sin haber podido adoptar un curso diferente. Así era como la naturaleza actuaba cuando se recurría a diferentes artimañas para evadir sus designios, muchas de las historias de Cazadores de Sombras lo dejaban en claro. Algunas hadas prometían el elixir de la vida eterna y muchos brujos aseguraban tener en sus manos el poder de aumentar los años de vida, pero solo eran mentiras, eso si tenías suerte.

Sigilosa como había sido al salir de la habitación dejó todos sus artilugios de arte guardados antes de meterse en la cama. Su cuaderno de bosquejos tenía un par de hojas nuevas con dibujos del nephilim, pero el único acabado a conciencia se había desaparecido en fuego cuando dibujó una runa sobre el.  
Aparecería sobre el escritorio del nuevo Inquisidor, se guardaría dentro de una agenda que este utilizaría regularmente para trasladarse a otro nuevo solamente cuando todas su hojas se acabasen, pero ninguno de los dos hablarían sobre ese regalo hecho por la hija de Valentine.  
Para Clary sería el fruto de una noche de desvelo, pero para Robert la esperanza de que las cosas con su hijo pudiesen arreglarse antes de que su tiempo se acabara.


End file.
